Funds are requested for a 400 MHz wide-bore NMR spectrometer that will support high resolution structural studies, intracellular metabolic studies using perfused organs and cell culture systems, the characterization of macromolecular dynamics, and in vivo imaging and spectroscopy on rodent tumor models. The instrument requested is a General Electric 400 MHz multinuclear NMR spectrometer operating with an interchangeable shim and gradient set that permits both high resolution liquids work and micro-imaging. The instrument will be configured with probes to permit proton, fluorine, phosphorous, carbon, nitrogen, chlorine, deuterium, sodium, and other nuclei, variable temperature capabilities, an array processor to permit rapid handling of image and 2D data sets, and a broad band decoupler to permit indirect detection of X nuclei. In addition, we will construct probes for special applications to quadrupole nuclei and large volume applications as necessary. The investigators to be served by this instrument include professors in biophysics, pharmacology, and biochemistry. In addition to relieving the current excessive load on the IBM-270 MHz instrument in the Medical Center for structural characterization of compounds, the new instrument will support work on metabolic characterization of metabolism of fluorine compounds, of anti-tumor drugs, and characterization of metabolic and anatomic response to several therapeutic strategies. In addition the instrument will support mechanistic studies of anion transport in membrane systems, development of micro-imaging techniques, and characterization of macromolecular dynamics. The shared instrument will be housed adjacent to a current shared in vivo NMR spectrometer facility in the Biophysics Department.